The invention relates to safety devices and particularly to face shields for use in medical fields and the like. Large heavy duty shields have been and are being used in many construction fields. These shields like welding helmets, abrasive shields and related items like safety goggles, safety eye glasses and masks have generally protected the eyes from flying particles. Filter masks have protected the wearer from breathing dust and chemicals.
The prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos:. 3,991,753; 1,199,529; 2,446,048; 3,183,523; 2,724,834; 3,089,145; 3,458,866; 4,076,373; 4,701,965. The prior art also includes Swedish patent document 74877 and Swiss patent document 556664.
Specifically in the medical field, safety eye glasses and more recently surgical masks and head covers are being used for protecting the mucous membranes of the eyes, nose and mouth. This is partly due to contagious diseases such as AIDS, hepatitis and herpes. These devices have proved to be very unsatisfactory for protecting the wearer and they are very uncomfortable to wear for long periods. Face shields, safety eye glasses and surgical masks and head caps that protect the wearer from spatter, such as experienced in medical fields including dentistry have led to a variety of improvements to older head-mounted shields. Although, lighter and not as bulky, they still have numerous deficiencies including:
1. They fog up the eyeglass lenses of the user. PA1 2. They mess up the wearer's hair. PA1 3. They put pressure on the wearer's head. PA1 4. They are uncomfortable to wear for prolonged periods. PA1 5. They interfere with the user's movement. PA1 6. Some known units will slip on the head of the user and create uncomfortable pressure areas on the wearer's. PA1 7. Many shields do not accommodate a wide variation in user head size and shape and hair style size and shape and thus are not particularly suitable for women professionals. PA1 8. Certain surgical masks have proved to be very ineffective when they become moist because bacteria and viruses migrate through the masks through osmosis or siphon means. PA1 9. Many safety eye glasses do not protect wearer from spatter at the sides and bottom of the eye glasses. PA1 10. They often are very obtrusive and thus may be unacceptable, to the patient. In some cases, a patient undergoing minor care may feel he is undergoing major surgery when they see a doctor with eye glasses and a surgical mask. PA1 11. Surgical masks interfere with speech and visual communications including facial expression which a patient relies on to remain relaxed. PA1 12. The cost of the present protection methods substantially increase the cost to medical patients. PA1 13. Head caps do not fit over the various eye protectors to form a protective seal. PA1 14. Head caps do not allow for ventilation out the top, therefore, cause heat and moisture to build up. PA1 15. During certain medical procedures, large quantities of blood can spurt on the head cover and flow over the face shield. PA1 16. Due to the discomfort of the existing methods, many choose not to wear protective face shields and risk infection. PA1 17. Safety goggles that have extensive side protection close to the wearer's skin reduce ventilation at the eyes. Proper ventilation is most important for removing heat and moisture, and for preventing perspiration from getting into the eyes. The hot, humid air conditions also encourage bacterial growth and is detrimental to the eyes of the wearer, especially if the wearer wears contact lens. PA1 1. Medical doctors, nurses, and hospital staff PA1 2. Dentists and technicians PA1 3. Hospitals, nursing homes, and the like PA1 4. Pharmacists PA1 5. Laboratories PA1 6. Electronics PA1 7. Light industry PA1 8. Painters PA1 9. Beauticians PA1 10. Visitor's at hospitals PA1 11. Visitor's at factories PA1 12. Personal protection when mowing lawns PA1 13. Mechanics PA1 14. Protects workers in food processing plants from wash down spray. PA1 15. Protection against agricultural and other sprays PA1 16. Protection against small flying particles.
At present it is cumbersome or very expensive to provide face protection from fluid spatter. Several devices including goggles, surgical mask and head caps are worn to protect the wearer. Frequently these items do not match or accommodate the different size and needs of the wearer.
The net result is improper protection. It is common for significant fluid splash to land on a doctors head cap and run down his face or shield. With the many separate combinations of face protection components now worn, fluid can make contact with the doctor's face. Especially if the doctor is perspiring, even a small portion of contaminated fluid can have disastrous effects.
The present invention has particular application to the medical field. Those skilled in the art will recognize many other applications and uses when used with safety eye glasses. These include:
An object of the invention is to provide an effective, simple to use, low cost, comfortable and practical combination spatter shield, support and head cap that protect the wearer and encourages it's use. Contagious diseases such as AIDS, herpes and hepatitis are changing the habits and procedures of practicing medical and other health care and medical personnel. The need for a medical face protector shield such as the present invention answers a current and future need. Many hospitals and health care facilities have gone to disposable bedding, liners and other supplies. A disposable low cost medical face protector such as the present invention is in line with the current trend. However, the shield does lend itself to washing and re-use when desired, and the head cover can be replaced.
An object of one embodiment is to provide a complete apparatus for those who do not wear eye glasses or for conditions where safety eye glasses are not necessary to protect the user from heavy projectiles.
It is a further object to enable the user to simply install glassless frames, which become the structural support for the two clips of the shield.
An object is thus to offer spatter protection without the unnecessary additional glass lenses that are normally worn.
One major object of the invention is to provide overall face protection against fluid spatters with one combination unit.
A further object of this invention is to provide eye and face protection in these numerous fields of work where workers put their eyesight in jeopardy because a practical, lightweight, comfortable device did not exist and the wearer relied on only open sided safety eye glasses. One major overall object is to reduce the number of unnecessary eye injuries, some of which result in blindness as well as to prevent infection by shielding the exposed mucous membranes of the eyes, nose, mouth and ears from contagious diseases.